


Always Alive

by smutgusher



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Concussions, Guro, Human Experimentation, M/M, Medical Assault, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Surgery, chemical burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: A day in the life of Lio Fotia, the Burnish guinea pig for Foresight Pharmaceuticals.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Always Alive

Lio saw his own guts again, today.

He’d lost the ability to remember all that much. The green garbed, white masked people crouched over him with scalpels and bone saws. Barely-seen hands held his hands and legs, pinned him to the surgeon’s table, and kept him in place.

They never covered his mouth, and never stopped him from screaming. So he did, howling and baying until a morsel of knowledge slipped between the burnt-out cracks of his brain – _if you scream like that, you’ll destroy your voice_.

So over time, his full-throated screams turned to whines, his tears ran down his face, and they always came back, pulling and slicing and tugging, more and more every time.

Thrown into the cell again, guts hanging out, and finding just enough energy to scoop them back in so he could be healed by the fire.

What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right? The flames worked overtime to keep burning, to keep _him_ burning. Maybe at one point in his life he wished he could die, but death was a faraway land to Foresight Pharmaceuticals’ favorite test subject. He was just too useful to them.

 _You’re not going to die, Lio Fotia._ That was his voice of hope. He wasn’t sure if it was his own consciousness talking to him, or the will of the flames keeping him alive at any and all cost.

Time passed.

He awoke to a hand around his neck. It took him several seconds to realize he was blindfolded. Fingers fumbled across his body, pinching his cock painfully between two thick digits, and Lio let out an involuntary gasp.

A tongue ran up his hairless neck and bit down above his throat. Lio swallowed wetly, panic rising inside him. The teeth released, and he could feel the face move away from his. A bruise was already forming.

Fingers brushed past his cheek and hooked over his lip. The fingertip teased its way into his firmly closed mouth, digging into the gap between his upper and lower teeth.

Then his assailant spoke, his tones soft but menacing.

“Open.”

For a moment, he nearly didn’t. But then a hundred memories flashed by in less than a second, all of them bad, and he slowly and reluctantly began to open his jaw. Those fingers pushed in and forced them the rest of the way.

“You’re so much more _useful_ here, don’t you agree?”

A hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

“It’s better like this.”

The hand gripped, pressing on Lio’s windpipe. He let out a strangled cry, cut off when the arm dragged him across the floor, the filthy concrete scraping against his ass. He flailed his legs, trying to avoid injury, before he was roughly thrown to the ground.

His head bounced off the hard concrete, and he curled up instinctively in shock. Wordlessly, the hands circled around his ass, pulling the cheeks apart. The blindfold was pulled off, and Lio was rolled onto his back.

The sound of the zipper brought Lio back to reality. The word formed in his head, but the twisted grin of Kray Foresight in the incidental light made all further noise die in his throat. The flames kept screaming at him, desperate to help him, to get him away, but Lio never reached for them.

Kray raised his hand, his index and middle fingers pointing towards his victim’s face. They pushed onto his lips, and Lio pressed them shut.

A loud smack echoed inside the cell, and hot watery shame jumped into Lio’s eyes. The fingers pressed on his lips again and slipped in with ease, the lesson learned. The other hand grabbed onto his firm buttock and smacked it hard. He squeaked.

The fingers withdrew, a string of saliva joining them to the mouth until they broke a moment later. They went out of sight, but rapidly made their presence known at Lio’s backdoor, roughly pushing into his ass.

Despite himself, despite his composure, despite the support of the flames, despite his resistance to every horrible thing they’d done to him, this was his actual breaking point. Kray Foresight was _forcing himself on him._ There was nothing he could do but endure, but he’d had enough of enduring. The flames had made a promise to protect him, but how could he call any of this protection?

The reality was right there, his body being violated, despite the injuries healing over and over again, what could he do to stop it?

 _You know,_ a voice whispered to him.

Kray lined his cock up with Lio’s hole, and without any further warning, pushed in.

“Hhhhhhhrrrngh!” he screamed through clenched teeth, vocal inhibitions gone.

“That’s so much better, Lio.”

He’d been holding back, trying not to say it, but he couldn’t help it anymore.

“Stop!”

A deep flash of light illuminated the cell. Kray thrust into Lio again, who screamed it out.

“STOP!”

After expelling all the air from his lungs, he vomited flame. From every pore came the fire, bursting out over his skin, white-hot and full of pain and sorrow.

He was so out of it, the fact that Kray wasn’t affected by them at all didn’t even register. In fact, the governor’s only response was to close a hand around his neck, pinching off the air from his lungs, and continued to thrust into him. Lio’s vision was a swirling mass of color and shape, the only consistent outline being Kray.

The flames burned harder. The room shook from the pressure, the oxygen feeding Lio’s supernatural expression of pain and sorrow, and Kray just kept going, fucking his ass, ignoring the entire cataclysmic firestorm contained within the three walls.

The bars of the cell melted in the intense heat, and Lio did not notice. Kray swirled around him, his vicious grin locked onto every face he could see. He fucked Lio, and fucked him, and fucked him, and the rough, searing pain of the rape felt like he was being torn up inside, even while his flames worked overtime to protect him.

“Such a good hole,” Kray commented, his quiet voice piercing through the roaring firestorm. “This is truly where you belong.”

The hand around Lio’s throat shifted to the back of his head, drawing him to Kray’s wide chest. The governor pushed him down onto his crotch, forcing the remaining inches of his cock into Lio’s ass, and grunted in exertion from his unannounced orgasm.

Kray pulled out and pulled up the zipper on his pants. A halo of empty space had formed around his body, letting him walk through the burning rage and sorrow of his victim. Stepping over the pool of molten yellow-red fluid that had once been the metal bars of the cell, he booted in the glass of one wall and took out the fire extinguisher.

Lio screamed in a different way when Kray pointed the nozzle and emptied the contents over him. The reacting chemicals fizzed over his body, forcing the flames back and bubbling on his skin upon contact. It burned as ice.

“Call it a lesson,” Kray called mockingly to the writhing, steaming Burnish. “You don’t escape. You couldn’t survive out there, anyway.”

Kray dropped the extinguisher to the ground and walked away, leaving Lio to suffer. He eventually blacked out, his body completely exhausted. The last sense before losing consciousness was a feeling of sorrow and apology.

He woke up the next day to a cup of ice water thrown in his face. A surgeon held a scalpel over his barely-healed body.

The flames sang to him as the blade pierced his stomach. A song of love to Lio’s broken spirit.

An impossible dream of home.

Lio looked down and saw his guts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter, Mastodon and more. 🔞](https://smutgusher.com)   
> 


End file.
